


got a little lost along the way

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Madman With A Box, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was clearly neither Hawaii nor Space Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a little lost along the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



Rory looked up as the Doctor entered the small shelter of the cave they'd found.

"And?" Amy asked, standing up. Her arms weren't crossed nor were her fists on her hips, but Rory knew from long experience one or the other would be forthcoming soon enough.

"Weeeeeeeeeell...." said the Doctor. Only he could stretch out that one word into seven separate syllables. "I have good news."

"Sprinkled in with how much bad news?" The arms folded. The Doctor's eyes went to the folded arms, and he cast a worried glance at Rory.

Rory was in no mind to be sympathetic, what with the mad chase through the lush green jungle, pursued by a huge, unseen monster. The Doctor had popped into their garden on a blustery February morning and offered a quick trip to Hawaii. Rory had work, and Amy had a meeting, but the chill was harsh and the TARDIS was warm. "Just one trip," the Doctor had said, creaking the blue door open. This was clearly neither Hawaii nor Space Hawaii. Rory placed his own hands on his hips, waiting for the answer.

"A touch," said the Doctor, noting Rory's stance and Amy's growing glare. "As I said, I have some good news. I know where the TARDIS is."

"Grand," Amy said. "Let's be off, then." She didn't make a move, and every word was a growl. She'd travelled with him enough to know what came next.

Rory sighed. "The bad news?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "It's not so bad. We just have to get past..." he mumbled something.

"Doctor?"

"We have to walk past a number of dinosaurs. Actually quite a lot of dinosaurs. Most of them are herbivores, really. And the allosaurus can be a teddy bear if you rub his tummy. I speak dinosaur, you know." The Doctor smiled his nervous grin, as if jollying them along for a car ride. "It'll be fun."

"I want a real trip to Hawaii," Amy warned him, grasping one end of the bow tie. "Tropical beaches. Handsome men in not a lot of clothing bringing me drinks in coconuts. All right?"

"Fine, fine!" he said, pulling his beleaguered tie from her grip.

Rory had seen that face before. "Doctor, what else aren't you telling us? Other than that we're in the Late Jurassic period."

"I mentioned that."

"Doctor?"

"There are a few Silurians about. We should probably avoid them. I think I know these ones, and we might accidentally destroy the timeline if I run into them now." He smiled widely. "So, who's ready?"


End file.
